dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior/@comment-66.108.132.41-20130804091847/@comment-83.60.179.74-20130807174726
Same anon as before. Sure, I get the point. In fact, my first run was as a Warrior and I was able to solo hard pretty much everything with fair ease. I just didn't like the stats and prefered a max strength Assassin instead. This was before I had Dark Arisen, and checking the new max strength weapons as opposed to hybrids made me want to switch, so I restarted. Then again, there is literally no class that can't solo hard, provided you are good enough. Magick Archers and Rangers are better at it, due to mobility and safe distances. Assassins can handle just about anything and have the max attainable strength growth open. Warriors are one of the worse classes to play solo hard, though, for the reasons above mentioned, as well as what they lack (Ranged attacks, safeness, more than one sort of unreliable defensive skill...) Also, yes, when you have the correct gear it might play a bit as a beat em up, but it's still an RPG at heart. You need the correct gear for every area, that's part of why solo hard is not that hard. You can't go through BBI with a Tunic, cotton pants, leather boots and a Rusted Greatsword, cause chances are you're gonna get hit once in the process of the slightly above 1000 attacks it would take to down an Elder Ogre. No matter how good and awesome you are at action games, you just can't. And if you are actually able to, the fight will take 3 hours for 2 levels, and that's far from effective. (I slayed my first Garm at level 34 Sin, with Signs of Valor, and it took HOURS of jump dodging and masterful killing it to the point it wasn't even worth the time I spent on it and I would have been better off slaughtering Hobgoblins) The opposite also works. Give a level 15 rank 5 warrior a Dragonforged Cyclops Seal or whatever, and he'll likely pummel anything that comes close with no effort. He'll stun the most troublesome enemies for a Warrior out of their dangerous attacks, like I don't know... A Cockatrice charging up Stone Breath. I wouldn't see myself realibly dodging, for example, a Dark Bishop's focused bolt with Exodus Slash, not without clever positioning and jumping over it. So yeah, bottomline, are Warriors good? Yes. Are they great for solo hard BBI? No. There are so many things you'll want and not have if you play a solo hard BBI warrior, and so many many more even if you decide to start off there. Can they solo hard BBI? Yes, if you're good/Stubborn enough, just about anyone can solo hard BBI and even start off there. But it will probably end up in a LOT of retry screens and a LOT more time than needed to level up and finish the game. I don't know, some of us are just CLEAN UND TIDY BEST EFFECTIVE BUILD nazis. x)